dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vegeta391
:P Dzięki za powitanie i poprawienie mojego artykułu. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że w filmach kinowych również była używana Genki Dama. ;D Kuba$ Mam pytanie: ja dodać szablon bo nie wiem. Z góry dziex za odpowiedź - Użytkownik:Rysownik1 Hej Napisałem właśnie artykuł o Ki-Teleportacji. --Kuba$ 18:39, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... ty jesteś założycielem tej wikii ? --Kuba$ 12:34, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) kategoria MAM pytanie. Jak dodać kategorie w wikii w tym lewym panelu, gdzie są postacie, rasy, dragon ball ??????--Kuba$ 15:58, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja Wiem, że ty tylko to możesz, ale tworzę właśnie własną wikię i nie wiem jak. :D Co mam zrobić, jeżeli nie widzę tego panelu w pisaniu artykułu o szablonach ? A jak wchodzę w edycję artykułu to ten szablon jest w wersji tak jakby kodowanej, a nie takej dla zielonych. HMM... tworzę wikię o mandze, bo wszystkie takie stworzone w Polsce, nie mają więcej niż 2 haseł. Będą tam opisy mang, itd. A jak mam stworzyć kategorie? A skąd mam wiedzieć, który numer? Według kolejności ? HMM... tworzę wikię o mandze, bo wszystkie takie stworzone w Polsce, nie mają więcej niż 2 haseł. Będą tam opisy mang, itd. --Kuba$ 18:21, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Jak mam dodać logo wikii? --Kuba$ 18:41, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Co mam zrobić, jeżeli nie widzę tego panelu o szablonach w pisaniu artykułu ? A jak wchodzę w edycję artykułu to ten szablon jest w wersji tak jakby kodowanej, a nie takej dla zielonych. --Kuba$ 19:12, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Siema. Mógłbyś zrobić mi szablon z takimi kategoriami... bo ja nie umiem. Bardzo cię proszę. --Kuba$ 13:51, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Nazwa Zdjęcie Pisownia w Kanji Transkrypcja Twórca Wydawca Ilość tomów Rok wydania Główni bohaterowie Nie wiem dlaczego, ale źle mi wyszło http://pl.manga-world.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Manga powitanie Hehe dzieki. z tym "c" "ck" problem jest taki ze w amerykanskiej wersji gosc sie tak nazywal i dlatego w ten sposob napisalem :P Poza tym to jakis odruch zeby napisac przez "ck" :) Ogólnie dragon balla ogladam od x lat, gralem (i gram nadal) w wuchte gier spod tego szyldu, a teraz jeszcze ogladam DB Kai, takze jakas wiedze na ten temat mam. Mysle ze przyda sie to co wiem. Pozdrawiam siema siema. mam pytanie: napisać jeszcze o czymś jakiś artykuł?? tylko o kim??:D Poprawcie C#19... Zabił go Goten i Trunks a nie Gohan w GT ...Odcinek 42 GT ... Widać to tak około 16:00 Min ... ;] Poprawa Poprawcie C#19... Zabił go Goten i Trunks a nie Gohan w GT ...Odcinek 42 GT ... Widać to tak około 16:00 Min ... ;] siema 2 siema vegeta. tu z tej strony wiesz kto, a dokładnie BG0710. Mam do ciebie pytanie nie cierpiące zwłoki, a właściwie mi się rozchodzi o to, jaki artykuł mam napisać?? z tego co ja pamiętam jak przez mgłę to mam napisać o yamshyi jairobe,tak?? przypomnij mi,ok?? BG0710 05:36, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Tenshinhan ee.. sory ale czasami Tenshinhan nie miał większej siły ciosu od Yamchy? Moim zdaniem miał 500 000 J. Ten niezajerestrowany użytkownik to byłem ja:Gohanek11 ;P.Zapomniałem się zalogować xD który pomógł przy Yajirobe :p Yajirobe Jakim cudem Yajirobe urodził się w 774 roku?! ;D Aha to ja nie wiedziałem ze Cell jest SSJ. ;p ^^ To ty jesteś adminem tej strony? Gohanek11 Jak zmienić nazwę artykułu i jak dodać coś do postaci bo jak je edytuje to jest cała biała strona i nic więcej???? Toxicon siema vegeta. wiesz kto powrócił?? właśnie ja(BG0710). Masz może gg?? jak masz to podaj, mam dla ciebie bardzo ważną misję: do usunięcia Dodałem nowe obrazki z Buu i trzeba te stare usunąć ;p Jeśli możesz to usuń artykuł Super Saiyan-jin 4 bo zrobiłem przez przypadek nowy ale w moim jest już więcej niż w tamtym i trzeba zmienić nazwe ssj3 z sayian na saiyan joł siema vegeta. ty daj mi moc admina sdhasdhadsh ty ziom, jakie arty mam napisać?? daj mi listę Ty vegeta, daj mi jakieś arty, których jeszcze nie ma ( tzn postacie, o których jeszcze trzeba napisać) BG0710 20:44, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) no siema ziom. no napisałem do ciebie jak chciałeś ty, daj mi admina, co?? BG0710 21:15, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) To moje 1 konto na serwerze wikia: bardzo proszę odpisz na moją prośbę: daj mi admina, co?? doceń mój wkład jaki wniosłem na tą wikię Fovorek 15:34, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) ty śpisz, czy co?? daj mi tego admina Fovorek 15:36, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) no vegeta, nie opierdalaj się, daj mi tego admina no kurde, daj mi tego admina Fovorek 15:45, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) Kaito Vegeta czy mógł byś zrobić postać kaito poniewasz jest on trenerem sona yamschy pocolo teshina i kaoza ^ ^ coprawda ich było 4 (kaito) półn poł wsch i zachod. GG Vegeta w celu obgadania paru żeczy prosił bym cię o podanie swojego numeru gg usunąć Jest kilka stron do usunięcia np. http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goku_gt http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Fusion_dance i http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Daj_mi_admina i jeszcze to http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Sayia-jin_4 bo jest już taka strona Toxicon i czego większość stronek nie działa??? prawda , ja chciał bym sie tym zająć i zrobić nowe postacie juz teraz staram się poprawiać co mogę aby było wiecej informacji ale bez admina nie można tu dużo zdzialać, a poza tym jestem tu codziennie w godz od 15 do 21 . w soboty i niedziele dłużej . pozdrawiam Msi twoja stara Rozczarowało mnie to bardzo to, że db wiki ma tak mało artów. Np naruto ma już 2k haseł, a wy ledwie co 100. Wstydź się vegeta, albo daj mi admina, to rozbuduję to, albo jak nie, to znowu wypierdolę twoją wikę lamusie pierdolony admin dzięki za to :) będę się starać 123 Siema Vegeta! kilka artykułów jest w rozsypce ale niedługo to ogarniemy z Msi :) Mówił mi że z jego kompa sie nie da szablonu zrobić to ja robie pusty w artykule i mu zostawiam do przerobienia :D Nic na razie nie usuwaj Toxicon 19:22, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) ??? Ja osobiście uważam że jestem gotowy i wydaje mi się że dużo wniosłem do wiki, co prawda nie jestem tu zbyt długo ,ale jestem codziennie aktywny, Mógł byś mi podać co przydało by się edytować ? pozdawiam Msi 11:15, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC)Msi siemasz vegeta, to ja BG0710. Dzięki za zdjęcie mi bana, proszę cię, wybacz mi moją głupotę, jaka we mnie wstąpiła wtedy. Powracam oficjalnie i chciałbym rozbudować do granic możliwości naszą polską wikię (będzie miała więcej artów niż te badziewne naruto) siemasz vegeta, jesteś?? Globox92 17:56, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) to ja BG0710 siemasz vegeta, to ja BG. wróciłem, i dzięki, że mi banana zniosłeś, ale nadaremno, no bo i tak na starym koncie nie mogę edytować. hej vegeta, powróciłem, i zrobię z tej wikii potężną wikię, większą od naruto. Tylko nie wiem o czym pisać. Mam pewnie pomysły i poserfuję po stronach, o czym by tu jeszcze napisać. Mam pomysły na zaledwie 1k artów, a ta naruto wikii ma już chyba 3k artów. To powiedz, co mam napisać, to zrobię to, mam masę wolnego czasu i ta wikia to mój 2 dom ziomek. joł hej vegeta, powróciłem, i zrobię z tej wikii potężną wikię, większą od naruto. Tylko nie wiem o czym pisać. Mam pewnie pomysły i poserfuję po stronach, o czym by tu jeszcze napisać. Mam pomysły na zaledwie 1k artów, a ta naruto wikii ma już chyba 3k artów. To powiedz, co mam napisać, to zrobię to, mam masę wolnego czasu i ta wikia to mój 2 dom ziomek. Globox92 17:42, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) joł madafaka Siemasz Vegeta. Dzięki, postaram się to dzisiaj to ogarnąć, i dopiszę kilka swoich artów. I podawaj więcej takich przykładów, żeby wyszło gdzieś tak z ok 3 k artów. TY to pewnie jesteś worek pomysłów bez dna, i jeszcze mi tutaj przykładów dopisz,ok ?? Ja zara idę się kąpać, więc narazie przerwę tworzenie artów Globox92 19:28, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) PS: Odpisz siemka no joł ziom, weź ty to zrób, bo od czasu, gdy ja tutaj ostatnio byłem edytor troche się zmienił. OK. Na dzisiejszy dzień napiszę 100 artów, a myślę, że w tygodniu nasza db wiki będzie miała już ok 1 k artów. Piąteczka ziomGlobox92 11:34, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) translate Muszę korzystać z tego gówna, bo na necie niektórych postaci nie ma. Wiem, niektóre to ja poprawiałem, ale nie mogę tak zbytnio poprawiać, muszę pisać arty na stronę- dzisiaj napiszę 100 artów, tzn, że dzisiaj będzie 300 stron. Globox92 13:34, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) 700 artów do tysiaka No witaj współtowarzyszu. Napisałem wszystkie propozycje, które mi dałeś. Myślałem, że dasz mi dużo więcej, ale no cóż. Na dzień dzisiejszy napisałem ponad 100 artów, czyli już wychodzi ok. 300 stron. Na następnego posta przygotuj jakieś 700 postaci lub przedmiotów do opisania- bo ja sam w stanie nie jestem wymyśleć rzeczy do opisania. Globox92 18:30, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) ździchu z afryki No joł, elo, elo ziom. Szykuj bardzo dużą ilość artów, ba, to ma być bardzo duża ilość artów ( w następnym poście, jak to czytasz, ma być 700 postaci lub przedmiotów do opisania!!!!!!) zamierzam zrobić z dragon ball wiki najpotężniejszą wikię, jaka w ogóle istniała (postaram się napisać więcej artów, niż ma anglojęzyczna wikia, tylko dawaj pomysły, dawaj pomysły!!!!!) Globox92 09:16, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) pytanie osobiste siemasz vegeta, tym razem mam do ciebie pytanie osobiste: czego ty sam słuchasz?? co?? jakiego gatunku muzy?? bardzo proszę napisz Globox92 10:19, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) BG0710 TO GLOBOX92 EJ VEGETA, PO CO PISZESZ NA MOIM KONCIE BG0710, JAK TAM NIE MOGĘ EDYTOWAĆ. CHYBA TRZEBA CI PRZYPOMNIEĆ COŚ. JA, GLOBOX92, JESTEM WCIELENIEM BG0710, CZYLI TO ZNACZY SIĘ, JESTEM BG0710, TYLKO POD INNYM NICKIEM (CZYT. GLOBOX92). MOŻESZ TAMTE KONTO USUNĄĆ I ZBANOWAĆ NA ZAWSZE, BO I TAK JUŻ NA NIE NIE WEJDĘ. Globox92 10:35, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW co do poprawek ja się tym zajmuje i staje na głowie żeby to poprawić .Msi ```` madafaka no to znajdź obrazki. Strasznie ciężko i długo jest na necie szukać odpowiednich obrazków. OK- możesz usunąć. I pierdolę to- nie zastąpię to swoimi, bo jak już wstawiłem ich obrazek, to oznacza, że zżynam?? ok. pierdolę to, możesz usuwać. Globox92 19:31, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Odchodzę Tak jest. Jak umiesz dobrze czytać, to ja odchodzę z tej wikii. Zapomnij o mnie i o całej mojej pracy, bo jeśli mówisz, że cała moja praca to jedne wielkie zerżnięcie, to wypierdol wszystko. AA- Ja ci pomogę w tym. I HUJ CI W DUPĘ TY JEBANA KURWO, FRAJERZE, TWOJA STARA JEST ZERŻNIĘTA, I TO JEST BRANA NA 2 BATY NIEDOJEBANA PIZDO, LAMERZE, TWOJA WIKIA TO GÓWNO, DNO, JEŻELI UWAŻASZ, ŻE MOJA 2-LETNIA PRACA JEST ZERŻNIĘTA, TO PIERDOL SIE LAMUSIE, KURWO. CHCIALEM TO ROZRUSZAĆ, ALE JAK CHCESZ MIEĆ WIKIĘ, KTÓRĄ MA 2 TYLKO STRONY LUB W OGÓLE NIE MA, TO DOBRZE TRAFIŁEŚ. WYPIERDOLĘ TE TWOJE GÓWNO Z NETU. TY NIE JESTEŚ PRAWDZIWYM FANEM DRAGON BALLA, BO Z CIEBIE TO PIZDRYK JEST I HUJ. ODCHODZĘ, I NIGDY TUTAJ KURWO NIE WRÓCĘ. I JAK WEJDĘ MOŻE ZA PÓŁ ROKU, TO NIE CHCĘ, ŻEBYM WIDZIAŁ, ŻE MNIE ODBANOWAŁEŚ. TAKICH FRAJERÓW JAK TY TO SIĘ LEJE MOCZEM LUB SPERMĄ, TWOJA STARA TO DZIWKA, A OJCIEC TO KURWA, WCHODZI CI DO WANNY. STRACILEM PRZEZ CIEBIE I TWOJE GÓWNO 2 LATA ŻYCIA ŚMIECIU PIERDOLONY. PIERDOL SIE I SAJO NARA NIEDOJEBIE GENETYCZNY, HITLER CIEBIE ROBIŁ A STALIN DOKOŃCZYŁ DZIEŁA KURWO Globox92 19:55, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) huju, twoja stara to dziwka ty pierdolona wredna małpo, jeszcze się przypierdalasz, że z translatora zżynam, co?? jak ci się kurwo nie podoba to sam se pisz arty i odwiedzaj różne strony, gdzie nawet google nie ma na swoich bazach danych. Przez ciebie kurwo wczoraj prawie pół dnia nie potrzebnie spędziłem, a narzekasz, że brak jest redaktorów. To pierdol sie frajerze i jeb się, sam będziesz pisać ze swoją hołotą, jeżeli są twego pokroju, choć nie sądzę, i twoja wikia będzie mieć rekordowe 2 artykuły śmieciu. Globox92 20:10, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Nappa Witam. Nappa zasiał 6 fasolek. Poprawiłem i czeka na sprawdzenie. Pozdrawiam. :] Ajsmen90 00:10, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahaha Teraz ja mam nadzieję, że zastanowisz się ty, co robisz, bo właśnie wypierdoliłem całą twoją jebaną wiki w pizdu ty jebana dziwko, śmieciu i kurwo. I mam nadzieję, że teraz ty będziesz ładnie zżynać od innych wikii, przyda ci się to, na pewno, myślę, że nasza 2-letnia współpraca była owocna i miła, bo ja już odchodzę jebany śmieciu, dziwko, lamusie i kurwo. Globox92 11:42, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Witaj Witaj Vegeta391 jestem Zyriusz Admine wiki Fairy Tail (i mi przykro że taki gnój jak Globox92 tak zamieszał tą wikie oraz nie chce robić reklamę swojej wiki) mam takie pytanie: mogę być biurokratą lub adminem jak się zgodzisz ? Zyriusz 14:02, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Mówiłęm na początku że jestem adminem polskiej wiki Fairy Tail, ja też ma probemy z wandalami ale w minimalnych ilośćach i zagwarantuje że nie będę taki jak Globox92 i będę pilnować żeby takie rzeczy nie zdarzało. Zyriusz 14:19, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dzięki wielkie za pomoc gg wbij to pogadamy Szablon Mógłbyś wstawić szablon na swoją stronę główną? Służy on do łatwej nawigacji między wikiami o tematyce mangi-anime. Wystarczy wpisać [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 13:02, paź 8, 2011 (UTC)